1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication system, more particularly, to a communication system integrated with mobile communication and instant messaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Instant messaging software is one of the popular network-related products. According to related reports, the market size of instant messaging software reaches 4,200,000,000, and the number of user break through a hundred million. Recently, many instant messaging-related applications have been developed, such as MSN Messenger, Yahoo Messenger, and Skype. Additionally, instant messaging software has the advantages of instantaneity, convenience, and entertainment.
Through the above-mentioned instant messaging software, users can send text or voice message via internet to communicate with each other. Moreover, with the increase of transmitting speed and popularity of webcam, the instant messaging software can combine the webcam to perform instant video communication.
In another aspect, mobile communication has been an important way of communication in modem life. With the development of related technologies, handheld mobile communication apparatus, such as mobile phone, can perform instant video communication. However, because the number of owners is small, related applications of instant video communication of mobile communication apparatus is not popular.
Recently, the combination of instant communication and mobile communication focuses on the application of text and voice, such as transmitting a text message in short message service (SMS) type from the instant communication end to the mobile communication end or transmitting a voice message in VoIP type from the instant communication end to the mobile communication end. However, the real time feeling of text and voice communication is less than that of video communication.